


Cuestión de gustos.

by CallmeJANE



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, Nishinoya hablando de Asahi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeJANE/pseuds/CallmeJANE
Summary: A Nishinoya le van las chicas. Hay que dejarlo claro. Le gustan las chicas. Sí. Pero le encanta Asahi.O en el que Asahi no tiene ni idea de los problemas que le causa a Noya cuando su pelo se mueve con el viento.





	Cuestión de gustos.

**Author's Note:**

> Holiwi! Llego con un poco de retraso pero ¡Feliz Navidad y feliz Año Nuevo! Si alguno me sigue en Facebook se habrá dado cuenta de que no soy tan antisocial y sí que he dado mis buenas felicitaciones y sino, pues muy mal, no como a nadie. Debería escribir Chicle de Naranja. Lo sé. Créanme. Lo sé. También tengo ganas. Pero esto de tener amigas y meterme en concursos y demás me ha hecho crear una lista de OS inmensa que -espero- no crezcan ni un milímetro más, por lo que he decidido primero terminarlos y luego volver a centrarme en él con todo mi cariño. Este AsaNoya fue hecho para un amigo invisible, espero que como a él también les encante.
> 
> Palabras para tener en cuenta:
> 
> Morreo: beso
> 
> Beso de tornillo: con lengua.
> 
> Cha-wan: cuenco.
> 
> Cha-sen: cepillo.
> 
> Dia en Blanco: es el Día de San Valentín para las mujeres.
> 
> Los deportes más conocidos en Japón son las artes marciales y el futbol.

 

** Cuestión de gustos **

por

_Call me Jane_

* * *

 

"In my opinion, the best thing you can do is find someone who loves you for exactly what you are. Good mood, bad mood, ugly, pretty, handsome, what have you." –Mac Macguff,  _Juno._

* * *

 

A Nishinoya le van las chicas. Hay que dejarlo claro. Le gustan guapas y preferiblemente con el pelo largo. Las que llevan coletas, si puede ser, porque así tendría la oportunidad de enredar el mechón entre sus dedos y jugar con él, tirar y dejar libre la tensión. Robarle el coletero y usarlo de muñequera, como un pequeño recuerdo. Aunque, mirándolo bien, prefiere no ponerse exquisito. Le gustan en general. Rubias y morenas e incluso pelirrojas. Teñidas y con extensiones. De gafas. Sin gloss en los labios. Con sus faldas por las rodillas, por encima o que le rocen los tobillos. En pantalones cortos y de pinza. En pijama de ositos. Deportistas. Roqueras. Liberales. Y tranquilas.  _Con tacones_. (Nishinoya se considera lo suficiente hombre como para sentirse inferior por unas buenas piernas largas y mucho menos por tener que extender un poco el cuello para mirarle a la cara). Vamos, lo dicho. Le gustan las chicas.

No ha tenido oportunidad de salir con ninguna (tampoco comprende por qué, él pone todo de su parte). Pero a veces se lo imagina. Ir por ahí de la mano y que le suden las palmas porque esa persona le gusta tanto que no puede controlar lo que su cuerpo quiere gritar. Desea creer que es como en el voleibol. Parecido a cuando la pelota da vueltas en el aire y Nishinoya sabe que va a caer ahí, en ese hueco vacío entre los pies de sus compañeros, y de pronto se encuentra dónde debe estar para hacerla rebotar entre sus dedos. Que vuele alto porque ella sólo pertenece a las alturas y Nishinoya sólo desea verla cruzar la cancha. Intuye que debe ser afín a la adrenalina que siente cuando observar a Kageyama y Hinata en medio de un ataque rápido. Todo vértigo y nervios de azúcar y flanes por rodillas.

A esa chica (la que sea) no le importará que le guste ver a su abuela hacer La ceremonia del té, con su tetera, su cha-wan, su cha-sen hecha de bambú y sus tazas, todos los domingos por la tarde. Ni que prefiera ir a pie de su casa al instituto en vez de coger el bus porque eso le permite observar los escaparates y ver las nuevas ofertas o simplemente pasear. Oler la masa del pan de la cafetería que hace esquina dos calles más allá de su casa. Admirar cómo Cálcifer –el gato naranja que siempre dormita sobre el tejado de la lavandería enfrente a la biblioteca municipal y que realmente no tiene nombre pero que ha comenzado a llamarlo así después de un par de infructuosos encuentros– ondula la cola y hace gorgoritos cada vez que le lleva un poquito de pescado seco. Aceptará ser su acompañante en sus noches de insomnio porque se ha viciado de mala manera a un algún anime nuevo y comentará con él los puntos buenos y malos de la trama. Tendrá que interiorizar que Nishinoya no sabe callarse –lo intenta pero se ha convertido en una necesidad soltar por la boca cada cosa que le resulta interesante–, al igual que él consentiría cualquier tipo de rarezas que ella pueda tener.

También se le pasa por la cabeza la idea de besar. En fin,  _besar_. ¿Qué es besar? Lo ha visto en las películas y en las series y en cosas que no debería ver porque aún no cumple los dieciocho pero  _qué más da_ , le han echado del instituto y se droga a base de bien con teína siempre que está en casa (más de una vez ha notado cómo le tiemblan las manos) por lo que cometer alguna que otra infracción legal como ver porno sin censura en páginas web no le va a dañar la moral. El caso es que no tiene ni idea de darlos. Conoce la teoría, claro está. Nada de besos de tornillo, al principio. Debe tener especial cuidado con el uso de los dientes porque nadie quiere heridos en su primera inspección lunar. Además, necesita recordar ponerles correas a sus manos, antes de que se vuelvan escurridizas y terminen donde no deben acabar pero sí quieren estar. Ha leído un par de artículos sobre las señales que dan las chicas del cuándo pero para ello debería llegar a un acuerdo tácito de quedar con alguna. No sé. Llámenlo loco. Pero Noya no piensa ir morreando a la población femenina así por las buenas.

Y, claro, es bajito. Bajito y gamberro, para ser franco. Lo cual no le hace muy popular incluso estando en último curso. No le gusta estudiar y se le da fatal prestar atención en clase. Siempre olvida hacer su parte en las tareas de la limpieza. Y aunque practica un deporte (en el que puede decir con orgullo que es uno de los mejores de su equipo), el voleibol no es el deporte más cotizado de Japón. Aunque, ojo, Noya se considera un gran partido. Es divertido y está a la última moda del K-pop y se conoce de memoria los diálogos de  _El Señor de los Anillos_. El problema radica que el resto del universo lo analiza desde el prisma equivocado.

Todos excepto Asahi.

No debería dividir el mundo en dos secciones en el cual la primera está compuesta sólo por una persona.

(Lo hace).

Noya separa la población en dos franjas muy clara. Ha interiorizado que otra persona jamás podrá conocerlo de la misma manera en la que lo hace Asahi. Ni mucho menos aceptar sus idiosincrasias con tanta naturalidad como lo hace él. Es simple. Sencillo. Claro y transparente. Otros podrán llegar y descubrir sus taras mentales, memorizarse sus series predilectas y cocinarle su comida favorita a fuego lento, que dará igual, que nadie podría equiparar a su amigo en sabiduría sobre Nishinoya Yū. A veces le da rabia recordar cómo la gente lo veía recorrerse los angostos pasillos del instituto. Pensaban, Nishinoya podía escuchar sus murmullos, mal hablaban de que era un profesor al que le gustaba estar con alumnos, o alguno que se había quedado repitiendo curso, o (cuánta ignorancia) que era un macarra por ese chivo sin bigote que nace en su barbilla. Qué culpa tendrá el pobre de ser alto y tener la constitución de un romano. Ojalá todos los demás fuesen como él.

Ojalá tuviesen un poco de su personalidad sosegada y amable y pudiesen sonreír al mundo con una serenidad capaz de tranquilizar a los rayos que destellan el mar en medio de las tormentas.

El hecho de que ninguna chica se haya fijado en Nishinoya más de dos veces para admirar el botijo que tiene por cuerpo y reírse de ese mechón rebelde que brota como un girasol en medio de una selva negra; y, además, condenar (por su parte) al resto de la población por no ser capaces de ocupar el lugar de Asahi, no quiere decir que vayan a dejar de gustarle las mujeres. Es decir, le encantan. Sus sonrisas y sus pestañeos longitudinales y la forma tan elegante con la que se mueven. Le  _molan_. Está seguro de ello.

—Debe ser el pelo —se repite una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza, saboreando cómo se desliza el viento por la coleta de Asahi—, que es demasiado bonito y largo y sedoso para ser de un tío. Porque los tíos deben llevar peinados cortos y simples y que no llamen la atención con el simple soplo de aire fresco.

A lo mejor se echa un champú que huele a fresas, como las tías. No es que quiera ser sexista, pero le resulta inevitable pensar que el pelo de las mujeres huele a frutas y, asimismo, que el de Asahi debe oler como el de ellas.

Han quedado para entrenar un poco. Solos. Ahora se ven mucho menos que antes. Asahi tuvo la suerte de entrar en la universidad de Miyagi con una beca parcial y de encontrar un trabajo a medio tiempo en la floristería para pagar el piso que comparte con Daichi y Suga. Y aunque Nishinoya no quiere hacer ninguna carrera tiene claro que debe dar lo mejor para que lo seleccionen en algún buen equipo y federarse en cuanto salga por la puerta de ese instituto (sólo va a echar de menos las canchas y a los chicos, en cuanto tenga una oportunidad piensa quemar sus apuntes). Así que desde que pudieron marcar un día en el calendario Nishinoya lo rodeó de tantos colores que hasta un ciego podría oler el pigmento concentrado sobre el papel.

El invierno sopla ráfagas de aire frio entre los matojos del parque. Aún no ha nevado pero siente en la nariz –congelada y roja y congestionada de una inminente gripe– que pronto podrá salir a la calle para hacer muñecos de nieve.

—¿Ocurre algo? —dice Asahi, pasándose el reverso de su sudadera granate por la frente. Un par de pelos se le escapan del moño—. ¿Te he dado demasiado fuerte la última vez?

Ha estado practicando unos saques bastante potentes y, francamente, recibirlos es duro de roer.

Nishinoya se sube al banco donde han colocado las mochilas, un par de abrigos gruesos, bebidas energéticas y cuatro oniguiris de carne para cada uno. Cierra el puño derecho y se señala con el pulgar el pecho, en un gesto que se le ha quedado como marca personal.

—Tú lánzame esa pelota con todo lo que tengas —sonríe de oreja a oreja—, que yo no pienso amedrentarme ni un centímetro. —Le palmea el hombro, por fin a una altura en la que no debe por qué inclinar la cara—. ¿Te ha comentado Daichi que el hermano de Tsukishima está saliendo con Saeko? Voy a tener que hablar seriamente con ese muchacho si se piensa que se la merece.

Asahi tiene esa forma de relajar los músculos de la cara, destensando los pómulos y sonriendo como si todo fuese posible, que incluso a alguien como él –una bola energía– puede tranquilizarlo.

—No te ensañes mucho con él, creo que Saeko sabe sacarse las castañas del fuego mejor que Tanaka abriendo una granada en medio de una guerra.

A Nishinoya le van las chicas. Las que visten con estampados y las que prefieren colores sobrios. Le gustan tanto que es incapaz de hablar con ellas así, de pronto, y comenzar una conversación. Le fascina su forma de comer, delicada y comedida, al contrario del resto de sus amigos que se atiborran de una sentada. Podría salir con una y comprarle bombones por el Día en Blanco y llevarlas a cenar donde la lumbre de las velas le acaricien las mejillas sonrojadas. Y sin embargo, no comprende por qué siente la necesidad de inclinarse y eliminar la distancia que lo separa de su mejor amigo. Porque quiere. Madre mía si quiere.

Desea tanto que ocurra que ni siquiera se da cuenta de que ya se ha asomado al precipicio, alto y contundente, y se ha tirado de lleno en él.

Asahi sabe a la bebida isotónica que se tragó de un buche en menos de cinco minutos. Refrescante y agria con una pizca de naranja. Se deja atraer cuando lo agarra con ambas manos por el cuello de sus tres capas de ropa y no lo aparta.  _No me está apartando._ La tela es algodonosa y cálida y tan fina que puede notar contra los nudillos sus clavículas a pesar de que debajo lleva su camiseta del Karasuno y otra térmica.  _¿Por qué no me aparta?_  Quizás los besos se deban dar con tranquilidad pero Nishinoya tiene prisas por aprender y convencerse de que está bien que se besen. Así que le abre la boca y le cincela con la lengua sus labios, pidiéndole permiso a muchas otras cosas.  _No me apartes, por favor._  Sus narices se rozan y, si bien intuye que es por su falta de experiencia, nota cómo la saliva se le escurre cuando se hunde un poquito más en él.

Se ha recreado mil veces pensado cómo sería la piel de otra persona bajo sus palmas. Si sería suave, lisa y blanda. Si sería fina debajo del cuello o cerca de la oreja. Si se volvería morada cuando quisiera probar hacer un chupetón, de esos que duran semanas. Noya ha imaginado muchos caminos de piel, todos de diferentes tonalidades. Canelas, por el sol. Chocolate pero dulce. Aterciopelada y pálida. Ninguna le hace justicia a la de Asahi. Imposible. Impensable. Acaricia su cuello, serpenteando los dedos hasta hallar el nudo de su coletero. Sonríe contra sus labios cuando lo escucha quejarse sobre que robar es un delito y que no tiene más y que no le queda bien el pelo suelto porque lleva sin cortárselo más de medio año. O eso distingue que murmura porque a cada palabra le roba el aire y le muerde los labios.

Nishinoya incumple todas esas normas que se había autoimpuesto para besar a alguien por primera vez. Lo hace como quiere, le toca donde quiere y se deja llevar todo lo que quiere sin pensar en nada salvo  _ellos_. Ni si quiera pierden el tiempo en hablar sobre lo que están haciendo porque se conocen demasiado bien y, en fin, son los dos. Ocurriendo. Él por lo menos no piensa entorpecer el asunto con preguntas que no requieren ninguna atención por su parte.

—Tienes las orejas frías —bosqueja Asahi a voz en cuello.

El aliento le resbala por las mejillas y se siente morir cuando le muerde el oído.

Está al borde del banco pero los brazos de Asahi serían un buen cinturón incluso si se montara en una montaña rusa, por lo que no teme cuando apoya todo su peso sobre su cuerpo. Nishinoya se siente gigantesco a pesar de medir menos de un metro sesenta y cinco. Se siente pletórico de escuchar cómo dice  _Ah_. Suena a  _Deberíamos haberlo hecho antes._  Besarse. Dios, se están besando. Y Asahi hace un sonido que le va a producir insomnio un mes. No puede definirlo pero se le inyecta en la sangre como los cuentos de terror se infiltran en los sueños de los críos en Halloween. Corre rápida por las venas y se introduce en su corazón a quemarropa. Hace que le duela el pecho, le queme el esternón, le abrase las tripas y se vuelva masoquista de todos esos males.

La timidez de Asahi les toca la puerta cuando escuchan el tamborileo que produce una grupa de niños. Deben estar jugando a  _Las escondidas_  por allí cerca, con gorros de lana y la hojarasca seca en el suelo. Casi vuelve más real el hecho de que estuviesen besándose hace menos de un segundo y que ahora los separe una bocanada de vaho de distancia. Condensada y visible. Todo el amasijo de dudas se le desenreda en cuanto memoriza los tres tonos de marrón que componen sus ojos. Como si fueran capas de chocolate en una tarta. Le gustan las chicas. Sí. Pero le encanta Asahi.

**Author's Note:**

> Si les ha gustado y me escribís una review Noya promete dar más besos públicos a Asahi Ü Si os apetece hablarme podéis encontrarme en Facebook como Jane Smith con una portada Kagehina reluciendo en el inicio.


End file.
